Getting Used To It
by xNeariax
Summary: What Leroy Jethro Gibbs is used to... and not. [Kibbs]Oneshot.


**Getting Used To It…**by xNeariax

Disclaimer: I obviously (and sadly enough) don't own NCIS. Because if I did, there'd be 1.) definitely more Kibbs action and 2.) no such thing like 'Twilight' or Ari in the first place. But since all belongs to DPB I just have to keep on dreamin'.

A/N: The idea crossed my mind while reading another – other fandom – fiction and watching the episode 'Minimum Security' a little to often - still not getting over the 'romance between agents never works' part - and 'Skeletons' recently. Somehow it didn't want to go away until I finally wrote it down.

This is my first Kibbs piece, though not my first fiction (and not my first in English either). Anyway, it's just a one-shot for the start. Since English isn't my mother-tongue I'm already sorry for mistakes maybe crossing your way. If they do – please let me know.

Now: enjoy. )

* * *

**Getting Used To It…**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs is used to many things.

He's used to spending most of his time at work, busying himself even if there isn't any hot case to work on., and he' used to nearly living in his bullpen, while there actually is one.

He's used to working on his boat alone and in silence the rest of his time, as well – and he wouldn't complain. He's used to being cheated on and left, and he's used to solving that problem by keeping women at a distance. He's also, however, used to waking up in strange places, and getting up at weird hours of the morning. And he's certainly used to keeping his private things private.

What he's not used to is falling head over heels for a woman against all reasons and self-proclaimed rules. And maybe that's what makes this – whatever this is – so different. Maybe that's what almost makes it special, apart from the fact that he doesn't like calling things special. Except for himself, because he is. He's a special Special Agent – which probably is the reason why he's so successful in his job - being 'Agent of the Year' for six times, etc. etc. … he normally trails off after that, because he doesn't like talking about things like that and he never was good at paying attention to them either.

Thinking. Acting. Sticking to his own rules. These are the things he's good at. He, in fact, is on his way to become pro on the 'thinking' part, even though sometimes he's scared to think. Because thinking, apart from work, always leads to thinking about her - sooner or later. Drifting off into forbidden territory, because that's what it is. Since no matter how much he thinks it's too risky, because he's to good at his job and to addicted to it to lose it. And so is she. But that's exactly where getting involved would eventually lead them. This is what he believes.

He lies in bed for a long time, just thinking, until a soft sigh finally gets his distracted mind back to reality. He shifts on his side carefully, blinks repeatedly as he comes face to face with the sleeping brunette. And he grinds his teeth slightly one more time, wondering what he's doing here or still doing here. He knows to well, and that's why he almost jumps out of the bed now. Not even bothering to put his jacket on, before he heads for the door without glancing backwards. But just as his hand comes to a rest on the silver knob a sleepy voice stops him. 

"Where are you going?"

* * *

Kate already knows she's making a mistake, when she enters the bar. That she shouldn't even start grabbing a drink after a rough day at work. She also knows that if she wants to anyways she could have at least picked a less scabby surrounding. But she convinces herself that it's just one night – just this one night, before she'll go back to taking foam baths for loosening up again. Just like she did before. However, getting drunk seems like a reasonable idea tonight.

So she settles herself at the bar and orders – well, in fact, she tells the bartender she doesn't care as long as it's strong. For a moment he looks irritated, before finally going ahead with the order anyway. Maybe he's chosen to give her the house special or something. She doesn't know and in all honesty she doesn't care very much right now. When he puts a glass in front of her only a few minutes later - she downs it quickly and asks for another. Another one of anything and he hands her a scotch, and after that another one, and then another, and then she just stops counting. _I'm far from drunk, _though she wants to be. The thought vaguely crosses her mind with another refilled glass, though she's kinda tipsy already. She's just about to down this one too, when a somehow familiar voice interrupts her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Katie."

For a split second she thinks it might be her conscience talking to her, except she has never called herself 'Katie'. So she turns - slowly enough to certify anyone else watching her that she's drunk, even if she's still sure she's not - and focuses on the face in front of her. Silver hair and piercing blue eyes are the first things she recognizes – way too piercing, too knowing for Kate. She considers his statement for a moment before dashing her drink down anyway.

Her action is acknowledged with an familiar glare. "Special Agent Todd.."

Kate frowns over the emphasis of his words, but remains silent. Too distracted by the steel blue still glancing right into the depths of her own hazel eyes. She's still wondering about the intensity of his looks - why did he have to look at her like he could see what she thinks the second she does all the time? Doesn't make hiding her feelings any easier.

She can't really think right now, because her mind is fuzzy, but somewhere in the back of her head she's sure he already knows anyway, anyhow. No, she suspects he already knows. That's a difference.

Turning back to the bartender – and more importantly away from his gaze – she orders another drink, but his gruffly voice cuts her off.

"You're already drunk."

She doesn't like this tone in voice, but she protests anyway. Her words betraying her momentarily. "I'm mnn… mnot dr..drunk!"

She doesn't remember him carrying her out of the bar and she doesn't remember giving him directions to her place either. She definitely doesn't remember her grumpy, but oh-so-handsome boss putting her to bed first, then lying down on top pf the sheets, next to her.

Gibbs remembers, though.

* * *

"_Where are you going?"_

Gibbs gives himself a minute to just stand there and wonder briefly about Kate's behaviour.

He knows she had a hard time recently with the case they've been working on, but honestly, if he would awake after a night of drinking to find her in his bedroom he would most likely ask what she's doing there – not where she's going. Especially, imbedding the fact that he's quite sure she can't have to much memory of the night referring to her level of drunkenness. He doesn't even dare to think, that she might be used to situations like that, just like he was - for a while.

"Just gonna grab a bite.", he finally answers.

Kate seems to think. A beat. Then, she murmurs sleepily: "Okay."

He lets out a breath he didn't realize he's been holding. Cursing himself in his thoughts, as he finds his disappointment when Kate does nothing to stop him - though he doesn't know why she should in the first place. And although he knows Kate doesn't remember anything that happened – or more likely didn't happen – this night, he knows that right know she's sober enough, Agent enough, to have seen through him.

But it doesn't stop him from leaving anyway.

* * *

It's not until a few days later that they meet each other alone again, for the first time after that night.

This time Kate isn't drunk. A fact coming naturally with them both being at the NCIS headquarter, despite the fact that for a split second her behaviour makes him almost believe different.

They bump into each other in the elevator – he's on his way back to the bullpen from autopsy, where he talked to Ducky about the latest victim in their new case, and of course, listened to one more of the M.E.'s stories that he'd learned to just overhear a while ago. Kate on her side had used the time to go down to the lab and talk to Abby. She still has the image of an excitedly bouncing goth in mind, that had occurred before her, after she told the friend about her lack of knowledge for what may had happened with her boss in that night.

There's an awkward silence when they first meet, because Kate's not sure what to say to her boss, and Gibbs is not sure if Kate knows that nothing happened. But they're obviously both thinking about the same thing, and they're stuck in the elevator alone for another three floors, so there's no running away.

They could've both ignored this night ever happened in the first place, and that would've been fine with Gibbs. But Kate has to know – and if he's honest to himself then he knows she deserves to.

"What happened?"

He just stares at her for a moment, before he completely snaps out of his thoughts, realizing that she just asked him the question.

"Nothing. Nothing happened."

For some reason he can't fully understand, Kate doesn't look like she believes him.

But before Gibbs can even think about a way to reassure her that nothing happened at all, he sees Kate taking a step towards him, only slightly invading his personal space. Though still close enough to feel the warmth of her body and smell her unique scent. And definitely close enough to dangerously blur his mind for just a split second. A split second that's all he's given to realise what's going on, before she slowly leans into him, her eyes darting to his lips and back to his eyes again. Hazel brown meeting azure blue, before the last inches disappear.

Her kiss is light, only a barely there touch, lasting just seconds, before she begins to pull away again - instantly causing everything inside of him to scream not to let her stop, considering he might never get a chance to do this again. And for once he gives into it. Not able to resist what invades his dreams for over a year now, he follows her retreat, his lips destining on hers. She doesn't push him away, instead deepens their kiss – and that's when Gibbs' fuzzy mind silently wonders if Kate's drunk. But all she tastes like is purely herself and a trace of mint – nothing even near alcohol. And for the first time since he'd began falling for her, he allows himself to at least think about the possibility that she might feels about him just the way he feels about her.

When they finally break apart, Gibbs thinks she looks different.

Not really different, of course, but just… different.

"Okay." is all Kate says and Gibbs eventually realizes what has changed: She believes him.

* * *

_Two months later_

Gibbs slides out of bed softly. He climbs into his jeans and throws his NIS shirt over without causing a noise. He doesn't go for brunettes. Not usually. He doesn't break his rules either. And nevertheless here he is, blue eyes fondly glancing over at the brunette agent sleeping in the bed.

He heads for the door, hand already on the silver knob, when a sleepy voice is thrown his way.

"Where are you going?"

He doesn't hesitate. "Gonna grab a bite."

And without another word from either one of them he leaves.

This is why he sometimes hates thinking. Because when he thinks, he scares himself.

And what scares him most right now, is that he thinks that this time he will come back – and that he'll probably be coming back to her for a long time. Despite his own rules.

And he is definitely, definitely not used to that.

**The End  
**

* * *

Well, that was it. I hope you enjoyed. If you did or didn't: please review. That'll maybe motivate me to give it another go with a Kibbs. But since I always like to improve, constructive criticism is gladly taken too. )


End file.
